Metallurgy
This skill enables you to collect Ore Fragments from the beach and near the river in Iria; you must be equipped with a Metallurgy Sieve in your right hand which can be purchased from general shops. Various ore fragments are available including Iron, Copper, Silver, Gold, and Mythril, and they can be refined to ingots at Forge in town. This skill has an extremely low chance of discovering Gems whose types vary depending on the weather, time, and location. Gems, repositories of ancient knowledge, can be exchanged with a variety of experience points when they are given to Spirit Weapons. When given to villagers, they elicit various reactions and may be exchanged with gifts. Details * By using this skill, you may sift the sand for rare Gemstones and Ore Fragments. ** These Ore Fragments are used similarly to regular Ores that are mined in Barri, ie. 5 ore fragments produce 1 ingot. ** The size of Ore Fragments in the inventory is 1x1 as compared to Ores, which are 2x2. ** You cannot refine mixing ores and ore fragments; ie. 1 Gold Ore and 4 Gold Ore Fragments will not produce an ingot. * It is only usable by beaches where the ground is sparkling. You can pan at the beach north of Cor, Port Qilla , the beach at southern Muyu Desert, Rano Beach south of Karu Forest, southern Connous beach, northern Connous beach, and Irai Falls. ** If you pan the same area, the "sparkling" disappears. Then you'll have to move to another sparkling area to continue panning. *** It may be difficult to see the "sparkling" areas during the day. Try again at night, or adjust the brightness/contrast levels if it's too hard to find an area to pan. ** Connous region's beach is split up into two areas. If you can't find a "sparkling" area on one of them, try the other one. * All types of Ore Fragments can be found by this skill (including Mythril Ore Fragments), as well as gemstones that can be imbued onto weapons and armors for upgrades. ** You are able to find any Ore Fragment or Jewels (gemstones) at any rank. A higher rank merely increases the skill's success rate. ** Base Success Rate is 50%, plus rank bonus, and is also increased by Production Mastery, Rain, Alban Eiler, and Alban Heruin. ** There are 2 general types of metallurgy deposits (sparkling spots). *** Iron Metallurgy Deposits (White Sparkles) **** Iron Ore Fragment (40%), Copper Ore Fragment (30%), Silver Ore Fragment (10%), Gold Ore Fragment (10%), Mythril Ore Fragment (10%) *** Gold Metallurgy Deposits (Gold Sparkles) **** Iron Ore Fragment (20%), Copper Ore Fragment (40%), Silver Ore Fragment (10%), Gold Ore Fragment (15%), Mythril Ore Fragment (15%) * Deposits appear once a minute, or every 40 in-game minutes. Gold sparkles only appear when it is raining, while the Iron/White sparkles appear at all times. Each beach can only have a limited number of deposits present at any time; new deposits will only spawn to replace "used" deposits up to that maximum. ** Gold sparkles appear almost right when it begins raining, and disappears quickly after a message stating that "The sky is clearing up". ** They stay from the time a message appears stating that "The rain has stopped" until the one stating that "The sky is clearing up". * A fail always results in an Unknown Ore Fragment, unless you don't even pan in a sparkling area, in which you'll get nothing. ** Unknown Ore Fragments can be used for the following purposes: *** Synthesizing Ice Mines (Generation 9). *** Metal Conversion (Generation 10). *** Obtaining Crash Shot (Generation 12). ** Jewels ignore the success rate of both types of metallurgy deposit and will appear at random in conjunction with a success. ** It is possible to get a diamond, gem, and an ore fragment from one deposit/sparkling area. * Jewels that can be found are affected by location and weather. ** Multiple Jewels may be found in a single deposit if you are lucky *** Maximum amount of jewels in a single deposit is 5 * You may give gemstones as a gift to NPCs for special dialogue. ** Certain NPCs like certain gems, and if you give them the corresponding gem, they will give you an item in return. * You may purchase two jewel collection books from Alexina. ** This small gem was produced from Mother Nature. is a jewel collection book that requires all gems of sizes larger than 3cm (Diamonds are not required). ** Radiant Gem is a jewel collection book that requires all gems of sizes larger than 5cm (Diamonds are not required). ** Light-Blessed Gem is a jewel collection book dropped by the Giant Lion field boss in the Courcle region, that requires all gems of sizes exceeding 7cm, and a Diamond larger than 3cm. ** Ethereal Gem is obtained through the Fishing Boat, and requires all gems of sizes larger than 9.9 cm, and a Diamond of over 7 cm. * Though it is possible to collect 2 ore fragments after attaining Rank 9, that doesn't mean you will always get 2 ore fragments while using the skill. ** When you collect 2 ore fragments at once, it only counts towards training once. That is, if you have 0/5 silver ore fragments collected during Rank 9 and you get 2 silver ore fragments at once, your training will show 1/5, not 2/5. ** When 2 or 3 ore fragments are successfully collected, they will always be the same kind of ore fragment. Summary Obtaining the Skill * With a total Exploration Level of 6 or higher, talk to Effie in Qilla Base Camp about skills. ** Note: If you have the sieve equipped when you receive the quest from Effie, you'll need to unequip and re-equip it to activate the "Equip a Metallurgy Sieve" requirement for the quest; if you obtain a Gold Ore Fragment before doing this it will not count and you'll have to get another. Changing weapon slots twice is sufficient to complete the quest requirement. * Complete the quest. Collect Gold Ore Fragments Training Method Rank F''' '''Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1